Ikuto Sensei
by BlackRainbow x
Summary: Follows the original story line. Its a new semester and Amu went to school as usual, only to find Ikuto being her class teacher! Would this term be torturing? Or unexpectedly enjoyable? Amuto with original characters.
1. The unexpected Meeting

Amuto: Ikuto Sensei Chap. 1

Infy(my name in short): hi everyone  
Amu: hello, nice to meet you!  
Ikuto: seems like your new here?  
Infy: yes! and this is my first Amuto story but i think i wouldn't be doing a good job:( I am not a good writer afterall.  
Amu: just try your best  
Ikuto: anyways what are you writing about?  
Infy:-*evil laugh* wait and you'll see. I do not own Shugo Chara!

(btw I am a Chinese so sorry if this is badly written and full of grammar mistakes.)

Normal POV

"Amu-chan, wake up! You're going to be late!"  
Amu heard shouts in her dream. It is weird, since it sounds so real…Oh no! She bounce out of her bed suddenly when she remembered, today is the start of a new term!  
"Geez, you're finally up, Amu-chan" Miki sigh. All her shugo charas were up.  
Amu gets herself ready in the speed of light, pack her bag, and dash downstairs.  
"Good morning, Amu-chan!"  
"Good morning mum!" She greets her mum as she grabs her toast on the table and speed towards the door. She run as fast as she can towards her school.  
Su was staring at her watch. "You still have 23 seconds until the bell rings desu!"  
Amu shivered. She couldn't be late, if not she will get detention and wouldn't be able to attend the Guardian meeting today. The meeting was so important Tadase keep emphasizing that everyone must attend.  
Amu has no choice. "Ran! Chara Chage!"  
"No problem!"  
Immediately a pair of small wings appears on both her wrist and ankle. She jump into the air towards her school, and landed gracefully on the roof of the building.  
Amu walks into her classroom and sink into her seat beside Tadase just as the bell ring.  
"Good morning, Hinamoni-san.!" Tadase smiled.  
"You're slow, Amu. Is something wrong?" Rima, Amu's bestfriend, who sit behind her, shoot her a concern look. But judging by the smile on her face, she was pleased to see Amu again after the long holiday.  
Amu was just about to answer when their teacher, Nikaido-sensei, walk into the classroom. Silence fell upon the class.  
"Welcome back class. I am sure you all had a nice holiday." He started, "I hope this term will also be a memorable term for all of you…"  
Ran and Su were watching Miki drawing something on her sketchbook at the corner of the table. Amu wasn't listening. The start-of-term speech was always boring. She was feeling very sleepy now. Amu hit herself mentally for going to bed late yesterday night, she shouldn't have. Now she was having trouble staying awake.  
To her rescue, something in Nikaido-sensei's speech caught her attention. "In order to make everybody snap out of their holiday memory and concentrate on school, the school has arranged a special program." Nikaido-sensei stopped, and smiled mysteriously to the class.  
Everybody in the room was whispering in excitement and waited for Nikaido-sensei to continue. Even Amu's shugo charas can't wait to hear the news.  
Nikaido-sensei look at the anxious faces in the room. "There will be an activity week."  
The classroom was suddenly filled with roars and cheers. People leap from their chairs and jump in joy. Everyone was excited and delight to have an activity week, since the last one was so popular that everybody wanted it to last forever.  
Nikaido-sensei signal everyone to be quiet." I still have a news to announce."  
Everybody calm down and listen carefully to the teacher.  
"The school had decided to implement a plan, which is having 2 class teachers. And now I will introduce you to your second class teacher."  
Murmur spread across the room.  
"Would you please come in, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-sensei."


	2. First Day of School

Ikuto:*smirks* so i am a teacher huh?  
Infy: yes! like the idea?  
Amu: NO! this mean i need to face and see this pervert everyday!  
Ikuto: don't be so cold amu *cute face*  
Amu: *blush*  
Infy: haha Amuto is really the best!  
Ikuto: yea i agree.  
Amu: I DON'T!  
Infy: Anyway lets start the story. I do not own Shugo Chara!

*****************************************************************************************

Normal POV

"Would you please come in, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-sensei."  
The guardians' eyes widen when a tall and handsome boy with midnight color hair walk into the classroom.  
Ikuto was not wearing his uniform like he usually did, he was wearing western-style clothes, which unexpectedly suit him perfectly. His hair style was the same, leaving bangs in front, half covering his eyes. He is scanning the class with his mystery blue eyes. He looks especially smart today.  
Tadase and Rima manage to stop themselves from shouting out in surprise, but not Amu.  
"Ikuto?!"  
Ikuto turn and look at her with a serious face, totally not the Ikuto Amu usually knew. Amu was actually surprised that he could make such a serious face. But Amu look carefully into his deep eyes and saw he was trying hard not to laugh.  
She was about to question him when she noticed all her classmates looking at her with an expression of confused. She turned bright red.  
"I-I mean," she paused, "nice to meet you, T-Tsukiyomi-sensei." She said, looking away from Ikuto. Ikuto had an unnoticeable smirk on his face. Ran, Miki and Su giggle.  
The class turn their focus back to the new teacher. Some girls were still staring at Amu suspiciously, but turn and admire at Ikuto's look later.  
"Oh my god! He's so hot!"  
"He is also handsome!"  
"He is definitely the kind of guys I like!"  
"He looks smart, he is going to be a good teacher!"  
Amu sighed, she turn and look at Ikuto. 'Is he really that good?'she thought.  
Nikaido-sensei smiled, "now quiet down class. So I will hand over to Tsukiyomi-sensei now." He turn to Ikuto, "The rest is yours, I need to go to a meeting, do your best." He gave Ikuto a pat on the shoulder and walk out of the classroom. Amu swear she could saw Nikaido-sensei winked at her before he stepped out of the door.  
The class was looking at Ikuto hopefully, expecting him to say something. Ikuto smiled, "So year 6 star class, what do you want to start with?"  
"Introduce yourself, sensei!" A blonde girl shouted out. The class seem to forgot about the activity week, instead the excitement was all about having a new, handsome teacher, in the girls' opinion.  
"All right," Ikuto laugh," What do you wanna know about?"  
All the girls' eyes sparkled with excitement, their hands shot through the air.  
"Ermmm...you." Ikuto pointed to a brown hair girl.  
"How old is Tsukiyomi-sensei?" The girl was blushing fiercely.  
"Seventeen."  
"uhh"s and "ahh"s spread across the room.  
"...You." Ikuto chosed another girl.  
"Does Tsukiyomi-sensei have a girlfriend?"  
Ikuto smirked. He glared at Amu, who looked away. "No i don't."  
Amu was trying very hard to control her hand, but unfortunately she couldn't, her hand shot into the air.  
"Yes?" Ikuto looked shock to see Amu's hand, so did her classmates, because she was the 'cool n' spicy' girl.  
When Amu finally realized what she had done, it was too late. She stand up slowing, trying to stay calm. "Why are you here?" Word shot out of her mouth before she even knew it.  
The class look shocked. They were staring at Amu as if she was insane. Ikuto's eyes widen.  
Then Ikuto did the smirk Amu know too well. "To teach." He said simply, looking at Amu.  
Amu quickly sit down, controlling her anger. 'Why is he here? He was still at high school! What on earth was he actually thinking?'  
Ikuto watch Amu from the corner of his eyes. He sighed softly, just the volume that only he could hear it.  
"Ok, enough about me. Now it is your turn to introduce yourself to me. Starting with you." He pointed to the boy an the corner of the front row.  
The boy stand up from his chair." My name is Ukimora Takumi, 13 yearsold." He sit down on his chair and the girl beside him stand up eagerly, " Dear Tsukiyomi-sama, I'm Yamabuki Saaya, 12 yearsold." She smiled flirtly to Ikuto, and sit down.  
One by one, everyone introduce themselves. It is Tadase's turn.  
"Hontori Tadase, 12 yearsold." Tadase murmur without even looking at Ikuto. Ikuto doesn't seem to care. Next up was Amu.  
"Hinamori Amu." she said simply and sit down. She doesn't have to say anymore about her, Ikuto just know her perfectly well, so well that Amu's 'Cool n' Spicy' character wouldn't work on him. He always look right through her and always know what Amu is thinking.  
It doesn't seem to be a problem to Ikuto as well, he has no objection about Amu's simple introduction. He move on listening to other students introducing themselves.  
The class was getting suspicious about the relationship between Amu and Ikuto, as the atmosphere between them seemed kind of weird, just not like a student and a teacher that had just met.  
After the whole class had introduce themselves, Ikuto moved on to talk about the Activity Week. "Now I am going to hand out the time table of the Activity Week." He paused as he notice the students were filled with excitement again. "This Activity Week was competed between Star classes and Moon Classes, just like the last one. The details were included in the time table, so take a good look."  
Ikuto handed out a piece of paper to each of the student. Amu read through the paper, with her curious Shugo Charas peeking on her shoulder.

-

Monday: Ball Competition  
Tuesday: Swimming Gala  
Wednesday: Sports Day  
Thursday: Arts Competition  
Friday: Dancing Competition

*All student should be aware of what should be prepared on each day.  
*All student should participate and do the best of their ability.  
*Teacher is allowed to group with student and participate.

-

Amu felt her heart beat faster and faster, looking forward to the Activity Week. 'It will be so much fun!' she thought to herself as she slip the sheet into her folder.  
Ikuto had now started to teach History. Amu must admitted, that Ikuto indeed was a good teacher. He seems like he memorized the whole history of Japan by heart.  
Amu watch as Ikuto teach. Ikuto seemed calm and confident, he spoke in a tone that make him sound really like a teacher. She never thought there is such side of Ikuto, serious and mature, completely opposite to the Ikuto that always teases her. 'I guess it was fun to see such Ikuto.' Amu smiled.  
The bell rang. Ikuto end his teaching and dismissed the class. Once he leaved the classroom, Amu's classmates immediately surrounded Amu.  
"Ne ne, do Hinamori-san know Tsukiyomi-sensei?"  
"Yea, do you guys know each other?"  
"You guys seemed to be familiar with each other!"  
"Why didn't you tell us about knowing such a cute guy ?"  
Amu shivered. She immediately leap from her chair. "O-of course we don't know each other, w-we just met!" Amu shook her hands and head anxiously.  
"Oh I see, we must have misunderstood you, sorry for the bother Hinamori-san!" Some of the girls leave, but some didn't.  
"Hinamori-san!" Saaya was looking at Amu, "I just want you to know, I will be the one Tsukiyomi-sensei fall in love with. Of course it will be me, the intelligent, pretty girl. So I suggest you shall not have anything to do with him." She said with her usual proud smile and turn away. Amu closed her eyes for a rest. 'Well, it is impossible to tell her that Ikuto had actually confessed to me.'  
Amu sigh, this sure is going to be a long term.


	3. The Truth

"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you." - Enchanted, Taylor Swift

Infy: Hello again

Infy: Hello?

Infy: Oh yea! It was school time, they cannot be on the chat room, so lets start the story! I do not own Shugo Chara!

=============================================================================================

Ikuto's POV

I get back to the staff room and started giggling to myself. It was torture to hold back laughter for an hour. As I thought Amu's reaction was priceless, she is such fun to tease.  
"But your relationship was almost revealed." A voice said.  
I look down to see Yoru poking his head out of my pocket. "Ah, finally, fresh air!" He murmur to himself and he sniffed the air, making an enjoyable face.  
"Yea, but at least not yet." I agreed.  
It was dangerous back then, as Amu could hardly control her behavior. I could sense that her classmates were getting suspicious at our relationship.  
"Ah. Such a problem." Yoru said. He flew up and sit on my desk beside the keyboard.  
It had just been one lesson, and so much hint had been released. 'Could this secret be kept for a term?' I questioned myself.  
Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turn my head and come face to face with Nikaido.

Amu's POV

I sigh. A normal school day was messed up by Ikuto.  
It was now Geography lesson, the teacher was teaching in the front. I wasn't listening. Ran and the others had gone out to play with the other charas.  
I looked out the window and my mind lost in the clear blue sky. 'I wonder why Ikuto quit school and be a teacher here...'

Normal POV

Saaya look over to Amu, she was looking at the window with a lost expression on her face. As expected there was something between her and Tsukiyomi-sensei.  
'Tsukiyomi-sensei belong to me,' Saaya thought, turning back to the teacher, 'Hinamori Amu just wasn't enough to be my rival. It was easy to beat her.'

Ikuto's POV

Nikaido was smiling at me, "Can we have a talk?"  
I was confused, but still pull a chair for him and he sit down. Yoru flew onto my shoulder.  
"Long time no see, Ikuto-kun." He switch from calling me 'Tsukiyomi-sensei' since there was no student around.  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
"So you freed yourself from Easter, huh?" He sounded like he was talking to himself, ignoring my question.  
I roll my eyes. For a moment we both didn't talk.  
"Have you find your father?" Nikaido asked, breaking the silence.  
"Yes. He was back at my house now." I paused. I don't want to talk about my father.  
But Nikaido continue on the topic. "Do you know why your father leave you?"  
"No." I said simply, avoiding eye contact with Nikaido.  
"Do you want to know why?" My eyes widen and I immediately turn to face Nikaido.  
"You know the reason?"  
"Yes," Nikaido smiled, "He leave to protect you and Utau."  
"Protect!" I was starting to loss my temper, "He left us in a mess!"  
"Yes, he knew." Nikaido paused. "He actually regret what he had done after he knew that."  
"You had keep contact with my father over the time?" I was surprised by the news.  
"Yes, your father and I are actually friends." He hesitated, then said, "I was just like you, forced to work in Easter."  
My eyes couldn't get wider anymore. "You were forced to work in Easter? But i remember you were very into your work, like you're enjoying it."  
"That, is my outer character, just like the 'cool n' spicy' one Hinamori-san built." he admitted. "Your father had tell me to look after you before he left. When I knew you and Utau were forced to work in Easter for replacement of your father, I had no choice but to work for Easter to keep an eye on you, not letting Easter hurt you too much."  
Nikaido realize I was listening carefully, so he continued. "Your father knew Easter wasn't a good company. He thinks that if he work in Easter, his children will grew up in an evil condition, always listening about how adult used tricks to get money." He stopped to let me digest his words.  
"So he chose to leave. He thought that would cut the relationship of his family with Easter, but unfortunately it doesn't."  
Nikaido finished. He was looking at me, expecting me to say or ask something.  
I gulp. "Why are you telling me all these suddenly?"  
Nikaido smiled, "I hope you would forgive your father."  
I thought for a while, then slightly nodded.  
He seems relieved.  
"So why are you working here?" He switched to a causal tone.  
"To support my family." I answered. "Although Utau is making a lot of money being an idol, but we wanted her to have her own life, not just to support the family. It was not a good idea to rely on my mother too much, since father had just return and haven't been able to find a job. So I decided to drop school temporary and work until my father find a job."  
Nikaido nodded in agreement. "Grown up, have you?" He smiled and give a pat on my back then leave.  
Yoru yawn, "So much new information nya, I am taking a nap." He fall in sleep on my shoulder.  
I sighed and started to work.

...

Normal POV

Lessons were finally over. Tadase and Rima didn't breath a word about Ikuto working as a teacher, apparently not wanting to remind themselves about it. Amu was the first one to rush out of the classroom. She didn't want to be called by Ikuto.  
Amu daydream through the whole guardian meeting. Judging by the fact that nobody pull her back into reality, the meeting wasn't that important at all.  
"I'm back." Amu went straight to her room. She throw her bag aside, lay on her bed and sigh.  
"Hard work today, Amu-chan, here is your reward desu." Su handed her a cup of hot chocolate.  
"Thanks Su." She said, sitting up.  
"What a day!" Said Ran, "Who could guess Ikuto would be a teacher?"  
"Yea, but than it means..." Miki blushed, "I could see Yoru everyday..."  
"Miki..." Amu and her other two charas sigh, Miki was always addicted to Yoru.  
"But," Ran wink and shook one of her pom poms, "It also means Amu-chan would see Ikuto everyday!"  
"How sweet desu!" Su's eyes sparkle.  
"Oi, you guys!" Amu was waving her fist in the air and chasing her Charas, trying to catch them.  
"Amu-chan and Ikuto, sitting on the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They shouted as they flew around the room.  
Amu-chan was about to yell at them when she heard someone knocking on her balcony door, she turn and saw Ikuto waving at her.  
She opened the door and let Ikuto in.  
"Yo." Ikuto greeted. Yoru appeared behind him and flew into the room.  
"What are you doing here?" Amu asked, "And why on earth are you teaching at my school?"  
"Is there a problem?" Ikuto smirk, returning to the normal Ikuto Amu had always know. He lean in and stop his face right in front of Amu's. "I want to see the girl I like everyday, is there a problem?"  
Amu went bright red, "O-Of course there is, y-you pervert!"  
Ikuto back up and laugh, "Amu, you are all red."  
Amu pout and ignore him.  
"Not talking to me huh?" He said, grinning.  
"You haven't answer my question." Amu cross her hand and look at Ikuto.  
"Fine." He sigh. He repeat what he told Nikaido this morning to Amu.  
"I see, to support you family, you're forgiven." Amu smiled at him.  
"So why are you here?" Amu ask.  
"I wanted to discuss something with you." And he told her what Nikaido told him about his father.  
Amu had the same reaction as him, eyes widen, mouth fell open.  
"Do you think I could trust him?" Ikuto ask.  
Amu thought for a while. "Well yes, because he has been a good teacher and was nice to everyone after he leave Easter, he never lied." She said finally.  
"Yea, I guess so, sorry for the bother." He turned to the Charas, "Yoru, we leaving."  
He walk out to the balcony and climb onto the fence. He turned around. "Don't be late for school on Monday, also chara changing is against the rules. If you are late on Monday I will pick you up in the morning everyday." He smirk.  
"How did you know that you pervert!" She yelled, "Just leave already!"  
"well then, see you on Monday in school, remember to bring your P.E. uniform." And he jumped down.  
Amu closed the balcony door and sigh. She dig in her schoolbag and fish out her folder. she took out the piece of paper with the Activity Week time table.

MONDAY: BALL TOURNAMENT

It was going to be fun. 'But,' Amu thought, 'Not with Ikuto around as the teacher.'


	4. No ball game, but egg game

"Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain.  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain.  
Cause' I see sparks fly whenever you smile." –Taylor Swift, Sparks Fly

Amu: finally… Monday came…*sigh

Ikuto: Why? I have been looking forward to this Monday and this whole week! *smirks* it was going to be fun~

Infy: yea!:D *high-five with Ikuto

Amu: you aren't going to make him do something pervert, would you?

Infy: who knows~

Ikuto: *laughs* I am totally fine with that

Amu: But I'm not! Th-

Infy: Anyways, lets s-

Amu: hey I haven't finish talking to you! I said if you make him do something perverted to me, I swear I would …

Ikuto: *looks behind* anyway Infy do not own Shugo Chara!

Infy: HELP!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

Saturday and Sunday passed in a blink of an eye and it was Monday again. The sun was shining brightly outside the window of Amu's room. It showers the little girl with its warm light, gently waking her up.

Amu groans and open her eyes slowly, blocking away the sunshine with her hands over her eyes. Still lying in bed and unwilling to get up, she reach for her clock.

_7:07 a.m._

Amu sigh. _'I don't want to wake up, I'm still sleepy.'_ With that she cuddle herself to the pillow and close her eyes. Just then, her phone rings.

"Argh!" Amu flop her covers beside and stomp angrily towards her phone. Trying to calm herself down, she answer the phone as normal as she could.

"Hello?"

"Time for school, sleepy head." A low, seductive voice said.

Amu blink in confuse. Then slowly, she recognize the voice. "Ikuto?" She yelled. _'What is he planning to do, calling so early in the morning?'_

"What? Happy that I called?" Ikuto teases. He imagine the next moment when Amu yell at him through the phone. And that's exactly what Amu did.

"Of course not, you idiot!" She exclaim, clearly getting a little annoyed.

Ikuto chuckle. Amu is really fun to tease, he was sure that she was now blushing.

"What's so funny?" said Amu, pouting.

"Nothing." Ikuto said, "Just a reminder that it is better that you start to prepare yourself for school instead of just standing there, it is quite late."

It is then Amu notice the time. "Oh my god! Thanks for your reminder Iku-" She paused. "Wait, _how did you know what I am doing?_"

Amu turn her head to the directly of her balcony. Through the transparent glass door, she saw a slim figure standing outside.

It was Ikuto holding his phone and smirking. "Good morning, my little princess."

Amu was stunned for a while. Then she scream at him.

"What do you think you are doing on my balcony early in the morning you pervert?"

"To make sure you go to school. That is what a teacher should do." Ikuto shrug, walking inside Amu's room. "Now hurry up, we are getting late."

"What do you mean by we? I am not going to school with _you_!" Amu said, with her usual 'cool n' spicy' outer character. She has almost forgotten that Ikuto was her teacher.

"Amu-chan, what's going on?" Rubbing her eyes, Ran came out of her egg and flew towards her owner. Then she noticed Ikuto sitting on Amu's bed.

"Ahhh!" Ran's jaw drop, her mouth forming a perfect O.

"What's that, Ran?" The blue chara flew out of her egg, following by the green one. Then they also notice Ikuto. They had the same reaction as Ran.

"This pervert broke into my room!" Explain Amu.

"We didn't broke in nya~, we _walk_ in." Yoru appear behind Ikuto. Miki blushed.

Amu's three charas stare at her, giving her an "it is not normal for Amu-chan to let Ikuto in her room that easily" look.

Amu blushed. "Ahh whatever." She said, standing up and walk towards her closet. "It is late by the way, I better get change."

She pulls her school uniform out of her closet and turn her head to stare at Ikuto.

Ikuto knows exactly what the stare mean, it is a signal for him to get out of her room, but Ikuto wanted to tease Amu a bit, so he can see her cute angry face. So instead of getting up and leave, he lean back and lie on Amu's bed, making a satisfied expression.

Amu was just about to yell at him when Su pop in front of her, pointing to the tiny watch on her wrist.

"Hurry up! Amu-chan, you are getting late again desu~" she reminded.

Amu rolled her eyes. She glare at Ikuto. _'I can't pull him out of my bed, he is way too strong.'_ So instead of wasting her time trying to get Ikuto off her bed, she dash out of her room and into the bathroom. _'Just what is that guy thinking about?'_

Ikuto chuckle to himself. He get up and walk toward the balcony. Stopping in front of the glass door, he look outside. Yoru and Amu's three charas flew towards and stop beside him.

"Good weather for outdoor activities!" cheer Ran, waving her pom-poms in the air.

"The warm sunlight, the bright sky. How peaceful desu~" There were sparkles in Su's eyes.

"Look at those artistic white, fluffy clouds!" admire Miki.

Ikuto smile. The weather surely is nice and beautiful.

Yoru giggled. "Hehehe! The ball tournament is going to be so much fun nya~"

"Yea." Whisper Ikuto, so low that nobody heard him. "_with Amu around._"

Amu's POV

I close the door behind me and sigh. "He is surely the most annoying and irritating person I had ever met." I murmur to myself.

I quickly change into my uniform and head upstairs to my bedroom. Opening the door, I find Ikuto standing in front of the balcony, deep in thought.

I wanted to get my school stuff and sneak out of my room without Ikuto knowing, so I can go to school without him accompanying me. But than I feel bad for him, so I give up the thought.

"Ikuto, I'm going."

He turn around and smile at me. "Alright, I'll be waiting for you outside." And he jump off the balcony.

We were silent as we walk towards the school together. I felt weird caught in this atmosphere with Ikuto. Ran, Miki, Su and Yoru just stare at us. Desperately, I try to find a topic. Just when I was thinking hard, we arrived in front of the school gate.

"Tsukiyomi-sensei!"

A group of girls were waiting for Ikuto in front of the school gate.

I roll my eyes. _'Is he that good?'_

"Good morning, sensei!" A brown hair girl greeted Ikuto, eyes shining.

"Good morning!" Ikuto smiled at her, "So what are you all doing here?"

"We're, errr, waiting for sensei." A blond hair girl answer, blushing, eyes on the floor.

"By the way, did sensei just come to school with Hinamori-san?"

I snap my head up. I saw a few people looking at me.

"Yes I did." He answered calmly as if it was nothing.

The girls send death glares towards my direction and I tense up immediately. I couldn't come up with any good enough reasons to protest. And just as I thought our relationship was going to be exposed, Ikuto come to my resue.

"I happened to bump into her when I came to a corner, so we walk here together."

The girls stopped their death glaring and I relaxed, the charas were as equally as concerned. And when the girls run up to Ikuto and grab his shirt, pulling him with them into the campus, me and the charas let out a long sigh of relieve while following behind.

xxx

"Students of Seiyo! Welcome to the Ball Tournament…"

I walk towards the playground with Rima as the announcement ring through the school ground. Ran, Miki and Su are cheering loudly beside me while Kusu-Kusu giggles as usual.

We turn a corner and arrived at the playground. The noise level is so high I could hardly hear Rima although she is right beside me.

"What?"

"Your. Dear. Ikuto. Is. Surrounded. By. Slutty. Girls. Like. Saaya." She emphasize on each word, wanting to get the effect.

I turn my head to the group of girls gathering in the middle of the ground, they were squashing as hard as they could towards the middle. And surrounded by them in the middle was none other than the perverted cat himself, smiling at them gently and trying to keep his 'teacher behavior', I doubt he could last for long.

My charas immediately flew towards Yoru and they disappeared.

My attention went back to Rima as I cross my arms in front of my chest and stare at her.

"Just to get things clear. First, he is not mine. Second, he is not anywhere near dear to me. Third,I don't care about him being raped by one of those girls, he's got nothing to do with me. Got it?"

Rima just sigh and shook her head in a disapproving way, mumbling something under her breathe as she step into the sun.

I can't help but drift my gaze back to those girls. Some kind of uncomfortable feeling is lingering inside me as I watch Ikuto smiling at them.

'_I must be feeling disgusted by those girls.'_

Ikuto's POV

I tried to maintain my 'teacher behavior', but to be honest it just wasn't easy. Imagine you wanted to go see your favorite person, and a group of annoying people were stopping you from doing so. Guy out there, tell me how it feels.

I keep the kindest smile I could manage on my face. If I weren't a teacher, I would've already walk right pass them, ignoring them all the while. I noticed Yoru flew off to somewhere with Amu's charas.

Through the gaps of those girls surrounding me, I watch as Amu turn to me and stare for a few second before turning back to her blond friend. The blond doesn't seem to approve of what Amu said as she shook her head and walk away. Amu watch her go and turn back to me, frowning.

'_Wait…frowning?'_

For a few seconds, my hopes of her being jealous brighten. But then, she could just be feeling disgusted by those girls. My heart felt a dozen times heavier as it sink to the bottom.

I force myself to push through the crowd of girls and make my way towards my favorite strawberry. She doesn't seem to notice me getting closer as she is deep in her own thoughts. I smirk.

"Yo." I lean down so my face is at the same level as hers. She look up, and jump out of surprise.

"I-I-I-Iku-"

I am so glad that my back had blocked everything, so the girls couldn't see a thing. I swiftly lift my hands and cover her mouth with them as I whisper softly in her ears.

"Keep yourself together, you don't want those girls to get suspicious do you?"

She nodded slowly as I release her, a pink blush raise to her cheeks.

God. That blush was just _too cute_.

"By the way," I smirk, "my strawberry looks so yummy in her P.E. uniform." I teased.

Her blush darken to a color that would send a tomato to shame. For a split second, I thought she would lose it and started yelling at me, but she manage to control herself.

She greeted me formally and quickly dash away towards the Guardians. I watch with amusement as she goes. She never failed to entertain me.

I turn to find the girls staring at me, confused. A red-haired girl named Saaya, whom I remember calling me 'Tsukiyomi-sama', spoke up.

"Why is Tsukiyomi-sensei always paying special attention to Hinamori-san?"

I smirk mentally. Of course I was prepared for this kind of questions.

"I just happened to see her spacing off so I ask if she was feeling alright."

Most of the girls seem to buy the answer, but not Saaya. I made a mental note to be more careful around this girl, she is sharp.

"Now listen up, guys! The rules!"

The ground quiet down, listening carefully to the announcement. The Moon group on the other side seems to be quite nervous. Can't blame them, they had always lost to Star group, according to Nikaido.

"There will be three different ball games today, badminton, a single-player game, dodge ball, a group-player game, and volleyball, also a group-player game. Each side will need to send five representatives in each single-player game, and five groups in each group-player games. The representatives will compete against the other side's, in other words, five competition will be going on at the same time. Winning a competition will score one point for their side. There will not be the situation of a tie appearing as there are five competitions."

Whispers and murmurs spread across the ground. I send a glance to Amu's direction, she wasn't talking but paying full attention to announcement.

"However," Everyone quiet down. "to ensure that as many students as possible will have a chance to participate in today's event, each student may only be a representative once."

Some groans and complains were heard in the crowd.

"One teacher is allowed in a single-player game while four is allowed in a group-player game as a maximum. Is the rule clear?"

The student shout out a loud 'yes'.

"Well then, let the game begin! The first event is badminton! You have five minutes to decide on your competitors! The time starts now!"

The ground erupt into a noise level so high that I'm sure if Utau's home, she could heard us.

The Moon group seems to have settled as their volume decreased. I send a glance to my side and sigh. Although they had already picked a teacher and four students, but…

"Tsubasa-kun is very good at badminton!"

"Ayusawa-san is even better!"

"No! Let Tsubasa-kun go!"

"Never if Ayusawa-san is here!"

I shook my head. Kids are such a bother, except for my strawberry.

Amu's POV

Tadase-kun was picked to play the badminton. Rima and I had tell him to try his best as he smile nervously and nod. On the other side, Yaya was waving frantically at us and pointing to Nagihiko, smiling evilly. Seems like Tadase-kun is going to have a hard fight against him.

I turn my head to the arguing crowd and sigh. This was going nowhere.

"One minute left!"

I started to panic as I try to think of a way to stop the argument. But I froze when I saw Ikuto walking slowly towards the crowd. I only stare at him.

"Sakura-san", he approach the arguing girl, "let Tsubasa-kun go this time."

Sakura-san turn from the argument with fire in her eyes, but when she saw it was Ikuto who was speaking, those flames immediately turn into hearts.

"S-Sure! T-Tsukiyomi-sensei!" Her previous scary attitude was nowhere to be seen, instead replaced by a 'honey-sweet attitude'. I sweat-drop dramatically. He could get a girl to listen to him even without the need of a reason.

'_What do those girls see in him?'_

Ikuto smile and walk away. I look at Rima who is right beside me. She seems to be unaware of what had just happened as her gaze never left Nagihiko. I smile evilly and open my mouth in attempt to tease her just as my charas came flying towards us, shouting 'It's bad!'

I was surprised to hear that an x egg had appeared, but without second thoughts, I follow them and race towards the cafeteria.

Rima's POV

"Wait! Amu!" I reach out my hands and try to stop her, but she had already speed off. "We need to tell the other guardians!"

She ignore me and continue towards the cafeteria. I was just about to run off and tell Tadase about it when something _very fast_ brush pass me.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

He had chara change with Yoru. His movement is so quick and silent that nobody notice he was gone.

I stop in my tracks as I watch him trying to catch up to Amu, disappearing at the same spot as she had. Kusu-Kusu flew by my side and follow my glance.

I smile to myself and rejoin the Star group audience, standing in the cheering crowd as the competition starts.

'_I'll just leave it to those two.'_

Amu is a very dense girl. She still couldn't notice Tsukiyomi's feelings towards her even when I, not the genius in love, could see it. He'd do everything just to make sure she is safe.

Kusu-Kusu giggles. "Rima is trying to put those two together."

Just when I thought things were getting better for those two, the tragedy begins.

"Saaya-sama, Tsukiyomi-sama had disappeared!" one of Saaya's servant girl report to her.

She immediately scratch her neck and search through the crowd for Tsukiyomi. And when she couldn't find him, her target immediately turn to Amu.

Not seeing both of them in the crowd, she grit her teeth and her hand form a fist. My heart thump loudly against my chest as I wait nervously for her next move. And to my horror, she made the worst decision that formed my nightmare.

"Listen." She gather all her servants, "Hinamori Amu is gone with Tsukiyomi-sama. Those two must be up to something. We can't let Amu get away with our idol, right? Now lets split up and go search for them in the campus!"

Her servants all nodded eagerly as they run off to different directions.

Panic raise inside me. This is not only about the fate of Tsukiyomi and Amu, but also about whether we could hide the whole Shugo Chara thing from none-chara-holders. It would almost be impossible to explain when the girls find them in chara-nari state using super powers.

I have to act quick.

I ran towards the competing area and call a stop to the competition using the power as a guardian. I send Kusu-Kusu to get Yaya over as I give them all a one-minute version of what happened. By their looks on their face, they're all thinking about the same thing as me. Even Yaya quiet down and act more serious

The other kids look at us in confuse. The Guardians gathering together means nothing good to them.

"But," Tadase spoke, "With only four people, we could not manage to both comfort the students and go stop the five girls, we need help."

"How about we go ask Nikaido-san to take care of the students for us" Nagihiko suggest.

We all share a glance and nodded.

The other three race towards different directions as I rush towards Nikaido-san. We decided to just run around the campus, if we saw the girls we'll demand them to get back to the ground, but if we saw Tsukiyomi and Amu we would tell them to undo their chara-nari and warn them about Saaya, or if necessary give up on the x egg. We would communicate through the charas as they were all equipped with a mini walkie-talkie.

After Nikaido had agreed to help us, I quickly dash towards the campus.

Amu's POV

Leaving the sight of the other students, I chara-nari with Ran.

"Let's go! We must do this quickly before anyone wonder where we are."

I land on the floor gracefully. I bent my legs to get a more powerful jump to get up the stairs. But just when I was about to take off, someone grab my arm.

"Ikuto! What are you doing?"

He tighter his grip around my arm. "You shouldn't just run off like that! At least tell a teacher!"

I frown at him and speak urgently. "Ok. _Tsukiyomi-sensei_," emphasizing on his name with sarcasm. "I am going to purify an x egg, would you let go of my arm?"

He ignore the ironic and throw me onto his back. With me screaming and hitting his back, he swiftly leap up the stairs and we arrive at the rooftop in no time. "I'm going to help you."

I jump down from his back and cross my arms. "I don't need your help."

He ignore me as his eyes scan through the roof in search for the x egg.

I sigh. "Than at least do a chara-nari."

He shook his head and point. Flying across the sky leisurely was an x-egg. I got into a battle-mode and jump into the sky, while Ikuto distract the egg with his giant cat paw.

I undo my chara-nari and the four charas did a high-five. Ikuto and I watch them happily cheering for the success.

"Amu, time to go back." His cat ears shift.

I smile at him and grab those soft ears, rubbing them gently. I am aware that this was his sensitive spot. "Of cour-"

The next thing happened so quickly that I didn't know it happened, until I discover myself on the staircase roof in Ikuto's arm, with his hand over my mouth.

"Ikuto wha-"

"Shush."

He look down and I follow his glance. The staircase door below us burst open and Saaya storm into the roof, looking very pissed. She look around the roof as if searching for something, and when she find nothing, she mumble something under her breath and disappeared in the stairs.

A few seconds after she was gone, Ikuto release me and let out a heavy sigh of relieve. I look at him, confused.

"Care to explain why it's necessary to hide?"

He look at me lazily with the corner of his eyes.

"Silly kid," He shook his head, "She is looking for us."

That confused me even more. "Why on earth would Saaya be looking for us?"

He sigh and close his eyes. He fell back and lay on the floor like he usually did, with both hands behind his head.

"Saaya knows there is something about our relationship and she's trying to find out. That girl is sharp. That reminds me."

He roll onto his side and face me. "Be more careful around that girl. Don't let a drop of hints escape."

A vein appear on my head. My left hand form a fist while my right arm pointed at him demandingly. "You are the one who keep teasing me! I can't help it!"

He chuckled and roll onto his back again. "Well, guess I'll have to make personal visits if I wanna have fun with my strawberry."

"No thank you!" I yelled. It only makes him chuckle harder.

Ikuto suddenly tense up and signal for me to be quiet. He sat up silently as he keep his eyes at the door below us, his cat ears twitching.

Seconds later, the door open again. But this time, it reveal my favorite person. "Rima!"

She look up and relax. Kusu-Kusu pull out a tiny black object and spoke to it before joining our playing charas as Rima stare at us.

"You do know you guys did something very reckless right?"

Me and Ikuto share a glance and shook our heads. She sigh.

"Saaya discovered that Tsukiyomi was gone and immediately noticed that you were gone too. She ordered her servants to search around the whole school for you guys and break you up. If she finds out the whole Shugo Chara thing, we Guardians are doomed."

Me and Ikuto look at each other and burst out laughing. Rima look at us like we're aliens from Mars.

We're both imagining the shock on Saaya's face when she finds out Ikuto had a giant cat paw with cat ears and tail, and me flying around the sky, wearing her favorite kind of 'slutty-revealing outfit'. (I got hit by Ran for that.)

"Anyways." Rima interrupt, "Now that I find you guys. Speaking of which, what are you doing up there?" She send me an evil glare. "Doing some inappropriate things?"

I blush a deep red that would send a tomato to shame. Ikuto chuckle and answer for me.

"Saaya had come searching on the roof."

Rima looked quite surprised, but hide it with a frown.

"And how did you 'fore-see' that she is coming?"

Ikuto point to his cat ears. "Cats are good at hearing."

Rima let that pass and shrug. "Unfortunately, Mr. Kitty, it's time to hide your ears. The ball tournament had gone into quite a mess since the guardians gathering means nothing good to the students. But fortunately, we got Nikaido-san to explain so the game could continue."

We jump down from the staircase roof and exit the building along with Rima. It's halfway through dodge ball when we arrive the ground. The Guardians were all waiting for us, with Yaya taping her feet impatiently to the floor.

"AMU-CHI!"

I immediately back away, holding out my hands in defense.

"S-Sorry guys!"

Yaya pout and was about to scream at me when Ikuto grab my arm and drag me away towards the back of the staircase. The Guardians sigh and went back to their group. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tadase's glare harden.

"So," I turn my attention back to Ikuto, "What exactly are we doing here?"

He smirk. "Your not resisting?"

I roll my eyes. "Is there even a point to resist? You won't let me go anyways."

He chuckled. "I just wanna be with you longer so I don't need to go out there and be all 'teacherly'."

"Is there even such a word?"

"Yep."

"Who said so?"

"Me."

"Duh."

"I'm your teacher Amu, I'm smarter than you."

"Says the person who don't know the right word to use and they created their own one."

"At least I'm clever enough to be able to create one."

Amu rolls her eyes, again. "Well whatever."

She get around Ikuto and make her way back to the playground, with Ikuto following closely behind her. Nobody seems to notice their presence as the only moon class player attempt to dodge all the attacks.

Amu and Ikuto didn't participate in any of the events.


End file.
